User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Toothy's Relationships
(As i did with Cuddles and Giggles before, it is Toothy's turn to be discussed about, uh and yeah but about this, Toothy seems to do something ironic after all and it is that even if he seems to be the most generic one out of the other characters and doesn't have THAT much personality, he have seriously interacted with pretty much ALL of however, the main characters. Maybe except Mr. Pickels but he was kind off with Lammy on pics only after all, and whatelse seems funny is that he EVEN seems to be Truffles' friend, ok this time i will add Truffles at the end of the list after Mr. Pickels. So yeah man, and ya know what i think about Toothy being with Cuddles and Giggles, i will explain anyway so here we go with explaining!) Cuddles: As ya know, Cuddles and Toothy ARE best friends tho and that's good. But gee they aren't in love.... Just because Toothy is purple then it doesn't mean he have a crush on other boys does he? Ok NOT judging btw whoever ships him with Cuddles, and it could be ok? *Shrugs* Ok still, so yes as they are best friends tho, Toothy seems to be the somewhat smarter one, as Cuddles often screws it up and Toothy maybe isn't as smart either but he seems to be very loyal like a dog to Cuddles. And that could also be why they are perfect friends and why they should remain as best friends forever! Giggles: Toothy is like the ONLY (Or few characters imo...) Who doesn't have a crush on Giggles. Well yes since there is like only THREE or Four Females in the show, and because how Giggles is popular to others, everybody but Toothy seem to have a crush on her. Reason why i don't ship Toothy with Giggles tho btw is because i consider them to be JUST friends, besides, Cuddles being Giggles' boyfriend and if Toothy dated Giggles anyway, Cuddles would be heartbroken and cry, and it would ruin Toothy's character AND also friendship with Cuddles. So yes Toothy isn't a bad friend. So reason why he thinks Giggles is JUST his friend is because he is good friends with Cuddles and Giggles and he also knows they are in love, yeah if he knew they was, but yeah Toothy's yet her friend and nothing else. Lumpy: Well, what can i say? *Shrugs again* So Toothy and Lumpy seems so decent at each other even, and do everybody still remember "We're Scrooged!" Right? I know Lumpy was a totally loser AND jerk in that episode for what he did to Toothy BUT if ya know my theory about HTF, then Lumpy is the guy who respawns in a bed whenever he died and he is the responsible one who spawns the cast back to life, so he woke up one morning and became a jerk, so he is like "Whatever, Toothy can be respawned anyway!" And killed Toothy for that. Tho no matter what, Lumpy is a total moron for selling Toothy's body parts anyway. But Toothy and Lumpy otherwise hangs out with each other usually and yes mostly along with other characters at the same time of course, so still, Lumpy is like.... Toothy's Teacher or Father Figure or whatever, something about being adult and taking care of kids anyway. And of course, together, Toothy and Lumpy reminds me of SpongeBob and Patrick who are best friends, if ya think about it, Toothy and Lumpy is kind off like those two. But anyway, Lumpy DOESN'T hate Toothy tho, Lumpy do anyway after all try his best to be at his nicest to Toothy if we doesn't talk about his jerk sides anyway! Petunia: I am MAYBE the only one who thinks so BUT imo, i actually ships Toothy and Petunia. Well, sorry Handy, i think Petunia suits with her, but she likes you too anyway. Ok so imo Petunia seems to LOVE beavers or idk. Well what? Did anybody think Toothy is asexual? Welp he maybe LOOKS so but look, a reason why i ship them is because Toothy is Cuddles' best friend and Petunia is Giggles' best friend so... If Cuddles and Giggles is a couple then why not Toothy and Petunia? Tho for some reason in past, i thought Petunia was purple, but she is actually dark blue, am i colour-blind or what? Anyway, another reason is because of the intro of The TV Series because in The TV Series Intro, both of them is on the seesaw and looks at each other, heck we even have that pic of ship infoboxes, and i am like the ONLY person who owns that infobox i guess, being only one who ships them? And yeah as both of them building a snowman together in "From Hero to Eternity" i also thought of it somewhat being romantic. But yeah so this is kind off why i ship Toothy and Petunia and i am pretty sure alone uh anybody who at least agrees with me? Handy: Well, you know what guys? Now when discussed about Petunia, here is her boyfriend, Handy! And yes as said, you know what, guys? I find it ironic how both Toothy AND Handy are like the ONLY beavers of the show AND the only two voiced by Warren Graff. And yet, they haven't interacted. Ok, sure they WAS in same scenes sometimes! Ok, sometimes btw! So ok.... Just sometimes, they actually didn't look at each other, but yeah they was at least trick-or-treating with everybody else in "Remains to be Seen" which i suddenly started to notice right today! Then yeah, yet, they should discuss stuff together and even hang out sometime. I wish the beavers to star one episode at same time, and they will work together. So imo, Handy and Toothy are working together, so yeah not really brothers but they are like bros to each other, tho Cuddles is more likely Toothy's bro-like friend and The Mole is for Handy. But anyway, and also, somebody did think Toothy is a North American Beaver meanwhile Handy is an European Beaver i guess? So yeah even if HTF takes place in North America, now i guess Handy is in some European country, or was, so he moved to the town sometime of course. So in town he is new, and it explains maybe it is his European accent that confuses Pop in "A Hole Lotta Love" and yes European imo then! And ok wow i talk about this alot, ok i see so i talk also that the blurb of "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" even says Toothy IS a North American Beaver i guess IF it meant to? And anyway, so yes they are good friends and SHOULD have an episode as said where both of them is Starring Roles and works together then! Still Handy is grumpy enough that Toothy seems to steal Petunia from him, but most of all, they are mostly friend so! Nutty: Ok, i know Toothy isn't in love with other guys BUT i always thought he and Nutty seems to be great friends to each other and love way or friend way, whatever, they are good friends too imo. Ok sure Nutty DID kidnap Toothy in "Chew Said a Mouthful" but still, and he ignored Toothy's death yet he cares about the beaver who don't give a darn if Nutty even dies as seen in "Who's to Flame?" and anyway, if Toothy and Nutty is good friends, Nutty and Cuddles SHOULD forgive each other and become good friends as well. Toothy, Cuddles, and Nutty seems to be an interesting trio according to me anyway, and also, i saw some vid on YouTube where they work together to find something, all THREE of them, heck, Cuddles even imagined at start that both of them should be with him so yeah. Nutty and Toothy looks nice together, i hope to see them being friends often and hanging out with each other in even more episodes tho btw. Sniffles: Just like Nutty, if Sniffles is with Cuddles and Toothy, they make a VERY good trio. Tho yeah, Toothy is most likely the glue as said on his relationship page that keeps Cuddles and Sniffles together along with him. And yeah, Sniffles is MAYBE the smartest yet he seems to fail sometimes. Ah welp, mistakes happens man. So meh, but yes. Sniffles is like Toothy's coach maybe as he looks at Toothy in "Ipso Fatso" lifting weight. Eh weight lifting makes Toothy strong maybe. Tho BOTH died. But yes, it is better to say Toothy and Sniffles are always GOOD friends for sure yes! Pop: Toothy is most likely a kid/young adult (Depending on timeline!) that Pop always knew and thinks is a good kid. And yeah they are on nice terms at each other. Pop seems to find books coming from Toothy's yard sale. So still not much can be said about Pop and/or Cub being with other characters of course BUT Toothy is too good to be true, or tooth good to be true btw, geddit? Yeah seems to geddit, and so, Pop must find Toothy to be a good boy! Cub: As said, it is hard to type much about Pop's and Cub's relationships with other characters EXCEPT themselves, for sure that except tho eh... They seem to know Toothy then. And Cub often joins Toothy being with everybody else like in "Kringle Feast" and in "I Get a Trick Out of You" for example, so Cub being the youngest, Toothy knows Pop's Son as well, so, Pop's Son and Toothy seems to be good to each other! Flaky: What can i say? They HAVE been together tho in groups many times, and idk if i should ship them or not, maybe should or not, i prefer Toothy to be with Petunia btw and i prefer Flaky to be with uh, somebody else! But yeah, i can safely say they should be good friends, and they got to know each other due to how many times they hang out with everybody else even so but yes! The Mole: Both of them are firefighters in "Who's to Flame?" And are on the same team, and also, Toothy is respectful to The Mole tho. So yeah still, Toothy knows him and have no problem with his team-mate at all! Disco Bear: Also friends, and because of "Who's to Flame?" Again, and they also are firefighters on the same team! And tho, and again, they discuss something in "Cubtron Z" so they also chat when not working for fun, Toothy is friendly with almost everybody isn't he? Russell: They are friends as they hang out at times too btw, and Toothy maybe is interested in Russell and wants to be a pirate just like him, my theory is that he wants to be a pirate anyway, and yeah they seems to be good friends according to me anyway! Lifty and Shifty: They are enemies but even them, Toothy is SOMEWHAT their friend as they are together in "Kringle Feast" AND "Remains to be Seen" AND that's pretty much all. So idk, neutral maybe? "Neutral" indeed, Toothy isn't too angry at them anyway. Mime: Toothy is entertained by Mime and finds him funny, and they are good friends then. Toothy is a fan of his tricks as well tho, so yeah maybe they should have a Starring Role together sooner right? Sooner or later maybe? Well, could work and should be about entertainment maybe? Cro-Marmot: Friend because of "Autopsy Turvy" and "Can't Stop Coffin'" Of Course! I have nothing else to say! Flippy/Fliqpy: Flippy: Friend. Fliqpy: Enemy. Isn't it obvious? Of Course! Nobody is that friendly with Fliqpy BUT maybe Cub idk? *Shrugs* Still Flippy maybe at times tho insults Toothy for being a beaver but still, but they yet hangs out anyway idk? Splendid: Toothy tho like everybody else OF COURSE thinks that Splendid is awesome! Toothy is a fan! Even so, awesome! And as "AWESOME!" As Splendid is, it might have started during "Better Off Bread" btw as relationships page said so, but yeah, Toothy MIGHT would love to be his sidekick sometime who knows? Welp, and when he was angry at Splendid in "See What Develops" tho, in "See What Develops" he was angry because of seeing Splendid attacking Giggles. Who wouldn't? Tho Toothy wouldn't stop being a Splendid fan btw, he wouldn't stop. He wasn't just proud to see it btw, but yeah Toothy is like "Splendid, that's not a criminal, that's Giggles!" Seems so, so it then "Develops" i know ok, and Toothy develops more and more, to be a fan so one day, he wants to be just like Splendid, ok this is maybe why i keep saying "Develops" now O_O ok pretty sure i make 0 sense sorry pal, i, pretty sure i stop now! Ok sorry pals but yes friends they are! Lammy: Well, they have fun together in PICS only as said, sigh but of course, only for it to be not scenes of course. And of course Toothy doesn't seem to know her very much do he? Not very! Guess neutral then hm? Neutral terms then! Mr. Pickels: Like everybody else, he is enemies with Mr. Pickels, and is pretty unaware of the pickle being alive btw but yeah that's what i could say, whatelse? And Truffles: As seen in "An Inconvenient Tooth" Truffles SHOULD be Toothy's friend as seen on the locker, so the locker might be because of Truffles photo-bombing (OBVIOUSLY!) But anyway, because of that, Truffles seems to have SOME friends for sure, idk if even Truffles will have his own relationship blog (Not page tho since ya know?) Where i can say what i think he maybe thinks of everybody else even? Bonus: Girlfriends: Lammy (Once and formerly) and Petunia. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, and Truffles. Enemies: Lumpy (Sometimes), Handy (Not really), Lifty and Shifty, Fliqpy (Flippy doesn't count btw!), and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: The Mole, Lifty and Shifty, Flippy, and Lammy. Phew, i made it, yay! Now ya know what uh, i think about Toothy's relationships with the other characters btw, right so really, do you ship Toothy with anybody? OR ya don't? If ya ship, ya could tell in the comment of this blog btw if ya would like to. So yeah ya also think he have alot of friends and very little enemies? Ah well, i think the neutral terms means ok. So yeah, tell me what ya think in the comments, next character to do this blog about is Lumpy, man this is gonna be long and great! But yeah stay tuned guys and thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts